


Safe and sound

by rosalina2124



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Liam get's hurt,will his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most????I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you goWhen all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said don't leave me here aloneBut all that's dead and gone and passed tonightJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and soundDon't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging onHold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, goneJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and soundJust close your eyes, you'll be alrightCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound
Kudos: 4





	Safe and sound

Chapter one  
The feeling of cool hands pressing against my side causes me to flinch as I realize it’s just Cate and I try to relax. She’s checking me over,I have a wound on my side that’s several days old,and it’s now infected,which puts me in a very dangerous position. We made it to the safe house early this morning,where we were supposed to meet up,after separating several days earlier. She looked me over a little bit earlier,but now she’s fully examining me. I’m laying on a massage table,completely vulnerable,exposed,and it’s hard,I trust her,but it’s scary all the same,after everything that happened in the camps,getting checked out by a doctor,is hard,it means letting my guard down,trusting her to keep me safe,and make decisions that she thinks are best.

“Easy Lee,I know it hurts love,deep breaths”she murmurs as I take a breath in and let it out,relaxing as the pain dissipates. “It’s bad isn’t it”I murmur softly as I feel her squeeze my hand lightly,comforting. “I’m not going to lie,it looks bad,but I’ll think you’ll be alright,I’ll get you on some antibiotics,I need to get you on your side for a minute alright,so I can get a accurate temp on you,I will take it slow alright”she murmurs softly,she knows my past,knows what the other doctors have done,and why it’s hard for me to trust. “OK,I trust you”I murmur softly as I let her help me onto my side,keeping me covered by a sheet,for my own protection. She gets me positioned,and she does her thing,it’s not like last time where it was forced on me,it’s uncomfortable,but I get through it,then she covers me back up,and helps me get onto my back. “It’s pretty high love,we’ll have to get it down,I’ll give you some Tyenol here in a bit,see if we can get it down,I’m going to clean up your side alright,I’ll try and numb you up so it won’t hurt so bad”she murmurs as I feel her card a hand through my hair,then she goes over and gets the supplies.  
I let her inject the local anesthetic,it burns like hell,but I get through it,then I’m numb,I can’t feel anything. She talks to me softly as she does her work,making me comfortable,asking questions,that I answer softly. Before I know it she’s done,putting clean gauze over the wound,then she’s pretty much done. “Alright love,your all done,I want to get you into bed Lee,then I’ll start an IV on you,give you some antibiotics and fluids”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead then going over and throwing the supplies away. I let her help me sit up,I’m dizzy for a moment,then I’m alright. She helps me stand,and I let her guide me to the bed on the other side of the room. Once we get there she helps me get inside,and she pulls the covers over me,tucking me in,but leaving one arm free to do the iv. 

She does the IV,it’s not too bad,then she hooks the bag onto the lamp,so that way the fluid will flow better. Then I realize I’m getting really sleepy,tired from everything in the last few days,as I should be. “Try to get some sleep alright love,we’ll be here when you wake up”she murmurs kissing me on the forehead. “Can you stay till I’m asleep”I murmur softly,just wanting comfort,any way I can get it right now. “Of course love”she murmurs as I feel her get behind me. I feel her rub my back,and before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if we’ll get through this,and wondering how everything will turn out.


End file.
